Entwined Hands
by Dreaming K
Summary: It was supposed to be a date. J/B, slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Sentinel' or any characters of the show. No money is made by this.

I wrote this fic for the thursday challenge #180 It's a date.

Please feel free to point out any typos or mistakes so that I can take them down. (I won't tell them it was you, promise.) :)

I hope you like it.

**Entwined Hands**

„Another glass of water, sir?"

Blair glanced up at the waiter and nodded silently, watching as his empty glass was taken away. Perhaps this had been a bad idea after all. Slowly his eyes swept through the dimly lit restaurant.

Blair took in the young couple two tables away. They were gazing starstruck at each other, hands clasped on the table, as they talked softly to each other. The young man could barely tear his eyes from his companion when the waiter came to take away their plates and refill their wine glasses.

Next to the window sat an elderly woman, alone. She was constantly watching the street through the window. Sandburg watched her face light up as she obviously found who she was looking for. And a few seconds later a grey haired, tall man approached her table, took her hand to kiss it and then bent down to kiss her lips. He sat down and their hands rested on the table cloth, fingers entwined. He noticed the rings.

His water came and he thanked his waiter before taking a sip.

Blair scowled at the empty chair facing him. Where was Jim? They had been planning this for more than two weeks and had finally settled on today, Friday. Jim had the day and the following weekend off so there was no chance of police work thwarting the evening, and Blair had made sure that there were no meetings at the university, no desperate students to tutor and no papers to write.

It was the perfect day, the perfect evening. They had discussed this and agreed it was the next logical step to make them both happy.

So where was the detective? Why wasn't he at the restaurant with Blair? Why hadn't he called?

They had arranged to meet at Carlos' at seven. Blair glanced at his watched and sighed. It was going onto eight. The big man wouldn't have forgotten, he couldn't have. Both had been looking forward to this.

Snatching the cell lying next to his water glass he pressed the speed dial for the loft. Again. After the sixth ring the answering machine came on and Blair quickly hang up. Again. He tried Jim's cell but only got the mailbox and hang up again. He didn't know what to say anyway. 'Hey Jim, you're supposed to be at Carlos', why aren't you?' Nah.

He supposed that he should be angry at being stood up like that but the anger had bled away after the first 30 minutes. Now he was just depressed. Another sigh.

"Blair?"

He looked up surprise all over his features.

"Rhonda." Rhonda stood right next to his chair, a good looking, middle aged man beside her.

The secretary peered at the table for two. "What are you doing here, Blair?"

The student interpreted her look at the empty chair across from him. Yeah, he really must look pathetic sitting alone in an exquisite Italian restaurant his table set for two.

"It's a date." A wet chuckle escaped him. "Or it's supposed to be one anyway, but...he's not coming." He rubbed his eyes with one hand. He would not cry, no way. Just because he looked pathetic, and Jim wasn't coming —

Rhonda's hand flew to his shoulder immediately. "Oh honey, didn't they call you?"

Huh? Call? "Uhm, no. Who?"

The secretary squeezed his shoulder. "The hospital. Jim and Simon were in a car accident two hours ago. They are both at the General Hospital. The nurse at the desk told me and Joel that they would call you."

Blair's eyes grew wide and he jumped up hastily. "An accident? Hospital? Oh god, Jim, oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod-" Heart in his throat he tried to breath, to calm down, but oh god Jim!! He mindlessly pushed past Rhonda and her date. "I have to go to him. He'll need me. Oh god Jim."

"Blair wait, you backpack."

"Sir you can't leave without paying." The maitre d' grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from leaving the restaurant. Blair pushed the hand away but the man who though he was trying to cheat his restaurant wouldn't let go. "You have to pay!"

"Let me go. Jim needs me!" Blair screamed and suddenly Rhonda was there again. "Here," she pushed his backpack into his arms, "go to Jim. I'll take care of your check. Just please, drive carefully, yes?" He looked into her beseeching eyes and nodded gratefully,

"Thanks Rhonda." The young man shot out of the door, through the parking lot to his car. Seconds later he peeled out onto the street.

His thoughts were running circles in his head even as he tried hard to concentrate on the traffic.

em Should have known something was wrong, should have known. Of course Jim wouldn't just stand me up. He'd call, or do something. Should have known something happened, it always does. Please god, let him be alright, he has to be alright. /em

Finally he reached his destination and dashed inside making a beeline for the reception desk and started talking. Fast.

"James Ellison, he was admitted two hours ago, where is he? Is he alright? What kind of meds have you given him? Has the doctor read his file? Jim has allergies that need to be taken into consideration. Is he alright?" The young nurse stared at him open mouthed for a moment before shaking her head in confusion.

"James Ellison. Where is he?" Blair cried desperately. Before the dumbfounded nurse could reply someone shouted his name.

"Blair! There you are."

"Joel." Blair called back relieved. "Where is Jim? Is he alright? God, he has to be alright, tell me he is alright, Joel!" The young man clasped at Joel's arms frantically.

Joel smiled and laid two big hands onto Blair's shoulder. "He is alright, Blair. Both he and Simon are alright."

Blair's body sacked against the big bomb squad captain the immense relief making him close his eyes. Man, he had completely forgotten about Simon.

Joel gave his shoulders a squeeze and then guided him down the halls to the elevator.

"Jim offered to pick Simon up at the eye specialist so he wouldn't have to get a cab. You know, because of the eye drops. A drunk driver crashed into Jim's truck at the intersection Mason Street and Parkroad. Jim has a broken leg and several bruised ribs as well as a light concussion. He hit his head at the impact. Simon's also bruised some ribs thanks to the seat belt, but he was on the other side of the car, farthest from where the other guy hit them. The docs had to relocate his shoulder, but other than that he is fine. Brown's with him right now. Jim's not awake yet, due to the sedatives they gave him to set his leg but the nurse says he should wake up within the next hour." The captain pushed the button for the third floor as they entered the elevator.

Looking down at Blair he asked teasingly, "Is that everything you wanted to know, or did I forget something?"

"Yes, no," Blair shook his head and smiled up at his big friend. "Thanks Joel. I guess I kinda freaked down there, huh?"

Joel gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You care for Jim, of course you are upset. But the docs said he will be ok." He led them to the fifth room on the left. "Jim's in there. Simon's room is two doors down, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks man, I'll just sit with Jim." Blair said weakly.

"Just don't wake him or the nurse will have our heads." Joel chuckled and entered Simon's hospital room.

Taking a deep breath Blair carefully pushed the door open and entered the gloomy room, glad that his instructions regarding Jim's sensitivities had been complied with.

Jim's right leg was in a cast and there was a bandage around his head. No monitors, no drips. It wasn't that bad. He chuckled silently. em How bizarre is it that I know that/em

He carried one of the two chairs over to the bed and sat down gingerly. Blair took the hand closest to him squeezing it tenderly with his own.

Softly as to not wake his partner or aggravate his sense of hearing he spoke to Jim. "Hey, Jim. You really, really scared me with this. I-I was at Carlos' where I met Rhonda, it was purely coincidental. She told me about your accident. God Jim, I was so depressed cause I thought you'd forgotten or had second thoughts and I so wanted it to be special but you didn't come and I was sitting alone at our table, the setting was really romantic, and all the time you were here probably waiting for me to come help you and sit with you-"

"Chief." The raspy voice broke through his waterfall of words.

Blair gasped tears already glistening in his eyes. "Jim, you are awake, oh thank god, I was so worried-" Jim's hand, which he had clutched in his, rose to cup his cheek, the thumb covering his lips gently. He smiled.

"You, chief, are babbling." Blair only nodded, pressing the big, warm hand to his skin with one hand, while searching with the other for Jim's second hand. Their hands met, the fingers interweaving and then sinking to rest softly on Jim's stomach.

"I am sorry I missed our date, Blair."

The crying young man shook his head. "It's ok, I'm just glad you are ok. I love you, Jim." He tilted his head to press a kiss to the Jim's wrist, careful not to remove the hand cupping his cheek.

Jim's smile broadened. "I love you too, Blair. Can I take a rain check? Soon?"

Blair chuckled, gazing at their entwined hands. "It's a date, Jim."


End file.
